Dark Addiction
by Azmarsonic
Summary: She didn't belong here. Threatened with knives, sadistic weirdos for teachers, OCD freaks, secret tunnels and a stranger who knows your name. Perhaps this is your usual occurrences at Shibusen Academy for Unstable Teenagers.  She wanted to leave, and for more reasons than the first. Something wasn't right about this place. Something to do with the strange deaths suddenly occurring.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Addiction

-o-o-o-

'_And it was the start of a my dark addiction'_

-o-o-o-

I stared at the buildings in front of me, their grey bodies towering over me ominously, staring down as if judging the stranger that was about to enter their territory. The sky above me rumbled and I glanced at it in worry.

I had been dreading this day for weeks. And now the day was here, I wanted to turn around and run. Even if I did they would still catch me and bring me back to this place. It's not like I had anywhere else to go.

I grabbed my suitcase that held what little supplies I was allowed to take and urged my feet to walk towards the tall black gates that fenced the dreaded place. The tops were spiked and the metal bars were thick and covered in dirt and rust, its paint peeling slightly from years of enclosing the building and its occupants.

A man stood at the gates entrance, his uniform was a mixture of navy blue and black, the collar crisp and straight from starch overdose and a long time under an iron. His face was wrinkled and a sickly pale colour. His brown hair was cut short and sharply, its neatness adding to his already strong air of authority.

"Are you Albarn?" His voice was deep and hard, like rocks scraping against rotting metal. I nodded nervously, in fear that if I spoke my voice would crack, or worse.

"Do you know your number?"

"T-two-seven-six-eight-point-four... Sir" I stuttered slightly, managing to keep my voice somewhat strong. The man looked down on me with analytical eyes. I stood in silence, letting the wind batter and push me around as if I was a thin piece of string. The man nodded.

"Come with me" Taking out a big, gnarled key, he slotted it into one of the gate's keyhole, opening it ajar slightly for me and my luggage. Placing a hand on my shoulder, he pushed me through the open gate and towards the bleak buildings of my nightmares. I heard the gate clang shut behind me, its noise echoing throughout the ghost-haunted graveyard. I felt all hope of trying to escape disappear with every drop of sweat that dripped down my neck and back. The man led me through another pair of smaller gates and into an open courtyard. The ghost town was ghostly no more. As we stepped into courtyard I saw hundreds of people fill the huge yard, all spread out and talking quietly among themselves in the dull sunlight. At the sound of the door opening they all stopped talking to stare at the new arrival.

I felt their judging gazes and critical thoughts shroud me like a cloud of fog on a mid-winter morning. Every hair on my body suddenly felt self conscious at the hard stares, prickling against my suddenly cold skin. As I walked past I noticed each one of them wore the same grey striped uniform as the other. The same uniform I would soon have to wear.

My guide pushed me forward and I pulled my gaze away from the sea of harsh stares and let the man lead me through a maze of concrete walls and worn out floors. Somewhere overhead a speaker fizz to life as a scratchy old voice crackled through it.

"Attention. All dorm occupants are reminded that visiting hours will be finished in 10 minutes. I repeat 10 minutes. Visiting hours are also open tomorrow at 5 till 6:30pm, anyone wishing to make a phone call, talk to the head receptionist. Dinner shall be served in 20 minutes. Anyone failing to arrive on time will be given no food and clean up duty. Lights go out at 8:00. I repeat 8:00" The corridor fell silent once more with only the sound of me and my guides shoes on the tiled floors echoing along the hallway.

He eventually stopped me in front of a door with the number '2768', and pushed the door to reveal the room inside. He softly shoved me inside to get a better look.

"This is where you shall sleep" I gazed at the room in horror. The walls may as well have been iron bars, as I stared at the faded pastel colours on the wall that were slowly starting to peel and shrivel up with old age. The room was practically empty, lacking in any sort of colour or light. Four beds were placed in each corner, the perfectly made sheets stiff and starch like, sticking out sharply at the edge of the bed.

To the side was a closed door which probably led to an adjoining bathroom with an open shower that held ice cold water, a chipped basin and a slightly grubby toilet.

"You have 3 other roommates to share the dorm with, so no fighting, shouting or arguing among each other. A list of all rules and regulations can be found in a book under your bed. Simply, stay out of trouble and we'll get along fine. Supper will be served in 20 minutes sharp. Unpack, wash up and get ready to head down" And with that the man left leaving me to watch his back disappear into the tangle of corridors and hallways. The wind moaned against the room, making it groan and squeak in protest as the pit pattering of a grey summer rain started. I sighed and sat on my bed making it sag sadly under my light weight and watched as a thin layer of dust rose from the mouldy yellow sheets, causing me to cough slightly.

-o-o-o-

'_I didn't belong here'_

_-o-o-o-_

I looked out of the tiny window at the darkening sky, the sun sinking slowly behind the far off hills. Its light cast dark shadows across my new room and the garden below, making the empty trees, long dead, look like a zombie, raising its limbs out in chance to snare their cracked branches on an unsuspecting victim. Any plants that had once grown in the garden bed beside it had dried up or had lacked the loving care of a normal garden. Overgrown weeds and other unwanted plants had taken over the crumbly soil, declaring the garden as its new territory. I withdrew my gaze from the window and turned my attention back on the decaying room that I would be living in.

The silence was slowly interrupted as footsteps resounded in the hallway outside, slowly getting louder with each step. I hardly noticed the noise and stayed unmoving, deep in thought. It suddenly hit me as the footsteps outside stopped and the door to my room was opened, this was my new home.

-o-o-o-

'_My new home for the next 6 years'_

-o-o-o-

**This entire chapter is actually one of my first Extension English assessments. I was going through my stuff and, here it was! Truthfully this is one of my most favourite pieces I've ever written, and I doubt I'll ever be able to do it again. Originally it was meant to be a girl's perspective of a boarding school, but I made it so it could be anything really. A prison, insane asylum, creepy laboratory….**

**So I decided to tweak it slightly and make it a Soul Eater fan fiction, because I've been planning on doing one of those for ages now. I'm planning on making it slightly dark and gothic because I never right dark so yeah.**

**I really shouldn't be starting a new story. I know I know. Bad Azy**

**But I couldn't resist. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy**

**Xx A.S**


	2. Chapter 2

-o-o-o-

'_The door to madness opened'_

_-o-o-o-_

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A new slave to boss around" My eyes widened as I glanced at the door and was met with sharp blue eyes, followed by dirty blonde hair, a tall slim body full of curves and a confident smirk.

"Oooooh! New slave to boss! Boss slave, boss slave" sang another voice from behind the blonde haired beauty. Out stepped a shorter girl, who looked very similar to the first in both looks and physique. Short blonde hair framed a childish face with big blue eyes and a wide grin.

I looked at them with big eyes. Wait… slave?

The taller of the two, extremely identical looking girls, slunk up to me, her movements very similar to a dangerous, hungry predator. A mountain lion. That's what she reminded me of.

She stopped in front of me and placed a knee high, heeled boot on the edge of the starch clean bed, the motion sending up a small cloud of dust, the covers bending unhappily as its perfect shape was ruined.

"And what did you do to get in here, hmm? Set someone on fire? Bash up a few too many kids at school? Give into the madness?" The teenager grinned down on me evilly, as she leaned her face close to mine "Murder someone?" The shorter girl behind her giggled.

I sat up suddenly, causing her head to jolt back. I glared at her evenly.

"I'm not a pyromaniac, I'm not a bully, I'm not insane, and I'm definitely NOT a murderer if that's what your suggesting" I hissed at her. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Feisty isn't she? And here I thought we might have a little mouse to play with" My tormentor turned her back to me, pulling something from her pockets. "But something tells me, this little mousy thinks it's a cat" She slowly turned her head to look at me. Her deep blue eyes glinted with something dark, something I didn't want to ever experience. The look sent shivers down my spine, but the object she had in her pocket froze me in complete fear, all train of thought disappearing from my poor, tormented mind

As the demon in human clothing smiled, her lips turning up freakishly and showing a slight sliver of glinting white, her hand gradually came into my view along with the dangerous object in her hand. I gulped, watching the silver metal glint evilly in the light, showing off its blunt, chipped blade.

This place was hell itself. It was combination of every insane, demented, murdering type of teenager on the planet all confined in the one, inescapable jail to take out their psychotic tendencies on each other. A type of teenager I wasn't and would never be.

I took a step back away from bed and glanced around the room desperately. A weapon, window door, anything! All I was met was an empty room and peeling wall paper. I glanced back at my intimidator. She slowly stalked towards me, just like a lioness. A hungry, sadistic lioness . . . holding a knife.

What the hell is she doing with a pocket knife? They let crazy people with knives into this insane asylum? Insane people plus pocket knives to not end well, and right now I was terrified for my small, insignificant life.

"What do you say Patty? Show this mousy who the real cats are?" The insane knife holder turned to her friend.

Patty's, I assumed the shorter girls name was, unless psycho here was talking to her 'imaginary friend', grin grew wider.

"Cat and mouse! Cat and mouse! Cat play with mouse before breakfast!" her sing-song voice down right terrified me. I quickly thought about all my options. Be stabbed or fight and still be stabbed. Not very appetising options but something told me I was not going to get out of here without some painful decoration on my body.

I glanced around the room one more time before making a decision. A painful one at that but if I was going to be stabbed, then I wasn't going to let them have the satisfaction of seeing me scared. If I was going to be attacked, I was going to show no fear. Straightening my tense shoulders, I raised my head, glaring at the crazy knife holder; full on, forcing every ounce of determination and courage I had into my stare.

-o-o-o-

'_Your courage is your best weapon. Don't ever forget that'_

_-o-o-o-_

The young adult stopped her advancement and gazed at me curiously. She cocked her head to the side, like a confused dog. She opened her mouth to say something, but whatever she was going to say, never made it out of her mouth.

"LIZ! Put that knife away!" My personal nightmare attacker jumped along with myself and Patty. We all turned our gaze to another figure in the doorway.

She was beautiful. Long black hair, clear purple eyes, slim figure, tall, even taller than … Liz, was it? And had amazing curves for a woman, unlike her puny excuses for curves, or breasts to be more specific.

"Why do you find the need to torment every new girl we have?" The beautiful woman asked. Liz shot her an annoyed look at her fun being spoiled but shrugged and flicked the pocket knife shut, shoving the dangerous object into her dull uniform pocket.

"It's not like I was going to cut her. I just like seeing people squirm" she spoke as if it was the most normal hobby ever. I stared at the maniac. '_Wasn't going to cut me'_?

"Still, you shouldn't do it, it's cruel, and the poor thing is going to be sleeping here too. You're going to drive her crazy from fear of living with you. And Patty! You didn't once think to stop her?" the black haired beauty turned to Patty, who gave an small shrug, her big blue eyes gazing up at her with pure innocence. Innocent my ass.

"But mousy was fun to play with!"

"THAT'S IT!" The three girls jumped and turned to look at me in surprise.

"One! My name is not mousy, it's Maka. Two! Who are you all and Three! What the hell is going on? One minute I'm being threatened with a bloody pocket knife, the next you're saying it was a joke?"

I let out an angry breath as the three of them just stood there gazing at my short outburst

"What?" I snapped. The girls glanced at each other in the corner of their eyes before the silence was broken. Liz burst into laughter. I looked at her curiously. This place was the epitome of messed up. She stepped up next to me to clap me on the back.

"I like you, you got fire. I admire that in something as small as you. I think we'll get along fine. Name's Liz. That over there is my sister Patty, ("Hai") and that there is the gorgeous but shy Tsubaki ("Nice to meet you"). Welcome to door 2768 of Shibusen Boarding School for unstable teenagers, aka our dorm"

A psycho knife wielder, a creepy maniac with a 3-year old mind, and a tall gorgeous woman who probably had multiple personality disorder or something.

-o-o-o-

'_Welcome, Maka, to the dorm of your hell'_

_-o-o-o-_

**Chapter 2. This one has more action that the first one. It was kinda boring i know but i thought it would be an interesting way to start the story. Anyway**

**Please enjoy... and that button below... press it and you will make my day =D**

**Xx A.S**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own anything etc. etc.**

-o-o-o-

'_What is this place?'_

_-o-o-o-_

Black.

Swirling black. Haunting, taunting, flaunting, its invisible expression of glee

Biting, spiting, fighting, my mind resisting to flee

Hurting, flirting, spurting, blood dancing so free

.

.

.

Good one Maka. Start thinking up corny poetry why don't you.

What am I doing here anyway? It really was black. No … don't think about that Maka. Stay away from the poetry.

My limbs felt heavy. So heavy and dead. Did I die? No, heaven wouldn't look like this, there's no way. Then was I in hell? This place wasn't really what I was expecting hell to look like and yet this never ending darkness, my empty hollow limbs . . . and this feeling . . .

Never have I felt such a feeling. It tinged this space around me, like lightning. So soothing. I felt light, free, unburdened.

No wait. Not free. What is this feeling? I can feel it prickle my skin and pick at my mind, forcing its way through. It's horrible. Make it stop. Someone, anyone! Stop it! It's horrible, it's tainted, dirty, evil and . . .

_-o-o-o-_

_Addicting._

_-o-o-o-_

The world felt lighter. Suddenly I realised it was the inside of my eyelids. They felt so heavy. I really didn't want to open them, maybe they'd let me sleep some more and let me go back to what I was thinking about. Almost as if lightning had hit me, I felt ice electrocute through my hand. My eyes shot open and I sat up, my body shaking at the weird sensation. Eye's blurry, I took my surroundings in, glancing around the room quickly. It was my dorm.

Liz and Patty were sitting on the bed in the far left corner, both watching me with concern.

I then realised I was in a bed. The sheets felt stiff and musty under my touch, but still warm.

Blinking, I noticed that Tsubaki sat at the end of my bed, and beside me was woman I didn't recognise.

Her face was wrapped in bandages, like a mummy, minus two holes through which light blue eyes peered through framed by loose dreadlocks from her ponytail, hanging from under a white sweatband. Her skin was dark brown and her outfit seemed to be casual, camouflage-print track pants and wrappings, similar to her head ones, wounded around the top half of her torso and her left forearm.

Before I could say a word, the dark skinned lady grabbed my eyes and gazed into them with analytical eyes.

"My name's Nygus. I'm the school nurse, nice to meet you. Seems to me this whole experience of moving schools plus dehydration, little food and sleep deprivation has put a little too much stress on your body"

My mouth hung open as this strange lady talked quickly in a straight matter-of-fact voice. School nurse did she say? She looked more like a gym teacher. Now that I thought about it, I really hadn't been sleeping well lately . . . or eating much.

Nygus continued to poke and prod me before giving a satisfactory nod and standing up from my bed. "Plenty of water, relax a bit and I'll send you some food in a few minutes. After you have eaten, straight to bed and don't wake up until I tell you, got it? Alright, night girls, lights out soon" and the bandaged lady left.

I sat in my bed staring at the closed door in total awe.

"H-how are you feeling Maka?" I jumped at Tsubaki's timid voice and tried to focus my attention on her.

"Umm, tired . . . and sort of heavy. What happened?" my voice cracked slightly and I swallowed in attempt to create some saliva to quench my dry throat.

"Well yo-"

"Fainted that's what" Liz called over from her side of the room. "One minute you were standing there, the next you were totally passed out on the floor. Gave us a real shock" I gazed at Liz's face in shock, totally not registering the slight glimpse of worry tinging her eyes.

"Is Maka feeling alright now?" Patty's voice sounded quieter than usual, her voice almost soothing.

"Yeah, just feel weary, that's all" I tried to smile at the young girl. Maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought she was. I stretched my arms and winced at how numb they felt. It was about time I got out of this bed. Pulling back the yellow-white covers, I swung my legs around, placing them on the ice-cold floor. I stood up quickly, anxious to get out of bed, only to find the world spin and haze into white. Tsubaki quickly stood from her spot; grabbing my arms and helping me sit back down on the bed.

"You shouldn't be getting up Maka. Nygus told us to keep you in bed and you need your rest" I managed to pick out her anxious voice throughout the swirling whiteness and nodded, resting back under the bed covers until my eyes cleared.

"What time is it?" I asked looking around the room for any sort of clock.

"Nine twenty-eight!" Patty called out to me cheerily, jumping off her bed and hopping over towards me.

"HUH? I've been asleep for almost 4 hours?" I almost shrieked. Liz and Tsubaki both nodded their heads while Patty plonked herself next to me on my bed.

"Yup, yup!"

"Are you serious?" I groaned and flung my head back; making it hit the headboard slightly harder than I intended it to be. Liz shrugged and eyed my over dubiously.

"Honestly, you kind of needed it. You were awfully pale a few hours ago" I glared at Liz's remark.

"Well it's not like I was threatened with a knife a few hours ago" I growled sarcastically. Liz gave me a proud grin, shrugging again and sitting down on the floor not far from my bed.

"Yeah, guess I should apologise about that. But every new kid gets it . . . think of it as the initiation. Means you're one of us now" she laughed. I nodded slowly in utter confusion and horror.

They were being nice.

Too nice.

Instead of saying anything I forced a smile, trying hard not to relax in the somewhat comfortable bed. I closed my eyes, leaned my head against the head rest and breath slowly, tuning out Liz and Tsubaki's conversation, yet making sure to note their movements and voices with my ears. After a few minutes a knocking was heard, making me jump. I slowly opened my eyes to see a massive tray and heavy looking bags handed to Tsuabki through the open door, who accepted them with a polite smile and 'thank-you' before closing the door shut with her foot.

Being careful with the tray, which I noticed, held a steaming hot plate of tuna bake; Tsubaki dropped the heavy bags carefully next to my bed and placed the delicious smelling tray on my lap.

"Nygus said to give this too you, there's some drinks and desserts in the bags" she told me, nodding at the bags which Liz was now rummaging through.

"No-fricken-way!" Liz almost squealed as she upturned the bag, spilling food and bottles all over the floor. "It's a FEAST!". Scattered across the floor was a few bottles of water, a few cans of soft drink, 1 carton of chocolate milk, my favourite, along with chocolate bars, lollies, chocolate mousse tubs, cake and triple chocolate cookies.

I carefully leaned over and picked up the chocolate milk and read the scribbled writing on the front. I sighed. Of course, my darling dad just HAD to send me a whole stack of goodies to sugar coat sending me here. My plan was to get out of this place, murder my dad then be sent back with an actual reason to be here!

"This is crazy! We never get anything like this! Even on our birthday's" Liz exclaimed. I spoke, while opening up my chocolate milk.

"It's from my dad. I'm not surprised though, looks like the sort of thing he would do" I took a swig of the milk, letting the deliciously sweet, yet bitter taste of chocolate slide past my taste buds and down my dry, thankful throat. Even if I hated my dad, he knew how to pick my favourite drinks . . . and food for that matter

"Wooooow! Your dad is so COOL!" Patty exclaimed picking up a packet of snakes. I shook my head.

"No way! He's perverted, disgusting and downright embarrassing. Even so, it's nice of him to send me this. Except he must think I'm a pig if he thinks I'll manage to eat all of this" I placed my milk onto the tray and looked at all the food on the ground. I looked at all the food thoughtfully before a quick idea popped into my head. I turned towards the sister's, gazing at the food longingly.

"Wanna have a midnight feast?" I asked suddenly, my eyes twinkling slightly. I was practically smothered and only just managed to save my chocolate milk and dinner from Patty and Liz's bodies as they squeezed all of the air out of me.

"Really Maka? Oh am I glad to have you in our dorm!" Liz said letting me go and smiling brightly at me. Tsubaki was also smiling at me.

"No problem I mean . . . we're friends . . . right?" Liz froze at my words and I suddenly realised what I had just said. Crap. Panicking slightly I opened my mouth to quickly correct what I said before I was smothered, once again, by Liz's frame.

"Thank-you Maka. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me"

As she pulled back I noticed her eyes were slightly watery and she rubbed them quickly, removing any evidence once viewable. "Right . . . party time!"

I giggles as she literally dived onto the food, excitedly opening packets and munching the sweet treats as her sister started on the packet of snakes.

I glanced at Tsubaki to see her positively beaming at me. She gazed at the two sisters on the floor, before mouthing a 'thankyou' at me. I shrugged. Well I was going to be living with them, wasn't I? And besides, they didn't seem as bad as I first thought. You never judge a book by its cover.

Smiling warmly, I tucked into the delicious, although slightly cold, tuna bake.

"HEY! The cookies are MINE!"

_-o-o-o-_

_How naïve could I possibly get?_

-o-o-o-

**Long chapter….. longer than I remember writing it. Haha**

**Anyway will soon be introducing more characters….. and more about the school as well.**

**Please enjoy … man am I tired.**

**Xx A.S**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own anything and all that**

-o-o-o-

_Long-time no see Maka_

_-o-o-o-_

"Wakey Wakey! The sun is shining so it's time to get up!" I blinked my eyes full of sleep as blurry shapes slowly came into focus. A blonde headed blob was leaning over me with a huge grin barely decipherable through the haziness.

"Go away" I groaned, rolling over and burying my face into my pillow. I felt something poke my ribs and I weakly swatted the annoyance away. "Nnhha-amph" I mumbled again. I heard a chuckle somewhere behind me and some whispering before the first voice spoke up again.

"Alright then, Maka, I'm going to count to 5 before I throw this on you. Oonneee … twoo … threeee … fooour ….. FIVE!"

It was like electricity suddenly surrounding me, zapping me to the core. I bolted out of my bed, leaning as close to the wall as I could, shivering from ice cold water, and sitting in a once warm dry bed, now freezing cold and wet.

"W-w-w-what the H-HELL?" I chattered, grabbing my arms to try and retain any warmth within myself. Patty stood before me, a dripping bucket turned upright in her hands over where I once lay.

"BREAKFAST TIME!" she sang. I glared daggers at her.

"Are you f-f-f-fricken insane" I shivered again, grabbing the blanket sitting on the end of my bed and thankfully un-wet and wrapping it around my drenched self. "You didn't ha-have to through water on m-me!" pulled apart my dripping curtain fringe, angrily staring down the sister with my green eyes. Liz shrugged, taking the bucket off of Patty and placing it in its original space, back in the bathroom.

"Well it was getting late, so we thought we'd do you the favor of waking you up. No need to thank us" she grinned again. My shivering started to reduce as I slowly warmed in the scratchy blanket.

"Thanks'" I muttered sarcastically. Patty giggled while Liz just shrugged and grabbed her makeup bag.

I looked around the room, yawning. I was still really tired, and I bet I looked horrible with my wet hair and huge bags under my eyes. "Where's Tsubaki?" I asked yawning again.

"She usually takes an early morning run around the school grounds she should be back by n-ah speak of the devil!" The door opened and in walked a slightly sweaty Tsubaki.

"Good morning Liz, Patty" she said smiling at them. "Good morning M- Maka! What happened to you?" she asked rushing over to me.

"Those two happened, that's what!" I growled, pointing over to the two guilty girls. Tsubaki quickly ran to her bed, grabbing a spare towel from underneath, and gave it to me to dry my hair.

"By the way, Nygus told me to tell you that you're excused from school to rest and recover and also settle in properly. She wants you to stay in bed and drink lots of water and someone will come by with breakfast" she said, helping me dry my hair. I froze at her words and turned to give the two blondes the worst death stare of their lives.

"She did, did she?" I muttered darkly. "Too bad my bed is soaking wet!" Tsubaki tilted her head in question then noticed the damp blankets. Gasping she gently helped me up from the bed and quickly started removing the sheets.

"Oh, Maka! Liz and Patty that was mean! Maka, you can use my bed in the mean time, I put fresh sheets on it this morning" I smiled as Tsubaki continued her muttering and stopped her with a hand.

"Thanks, Tsubaki, and don't worry about the bed, you need to get ready for school" Tsubaki started to object but I shook my head and took the sheet off her. I'll do this and go back to bed; I'll be fine, honestly!" Tsubaki stood for a moment contemplating before nodding slightly with a smile.

"Well, if you're sure, Maka. I need to have a quick shower" she turned and quickly hurried into the bathroom with her school clothes and disappeared through the door.

Sitting in a bed for 3 hours becomes tiring. I lifted the musty bedcovers of my cramped legs and slowly swung them around to land gently on the ice cold floor. The sun was invisible through the windows, hidden by the never ending mass of colours supporting every shade of grey possible. I sat there gazing at the haunted garden bed and daunting mountains that guarded the vast, empty moors.

Eventually I decided to get up, stretching my arms in a very cat like manner and walking towards the old bathroom. Just as I had anticipated, the toilet was grubby, sink chipped and the shower supporting an interesting colour of what I could only guess was mold. I quickly washed myself and dressed into a pair of warm dark green trackies and a white shirt that hung off my right shoulder. Slipping on a pair of white joggers, I stepped out of my dorm, carefully remembering to grab the key and map of the school. Slipping the key into my pocket, I opened the crisp white paper, examining the school grounds. The school itself was to the south side of the dorms. The female and male dorms were separated by what looked like a giant kitchen on the first, the female dorm above and the male dorm below, underground by the looks of things. The school map had 'breakfast room' printed out over the kitchen in clear black lettering. Making a decision I folded up the useful bit of paper, slipping it into my pocket and heading down the corridor in search of stairs. Eventually after walking around aimlessly I appeared at a set of big white doors. Opening them up I peered into a vast room, decorated with worn out grey-white tables and chairs. To one end of the room was an incredibly long table in front of what looked like, currently closed, canteen windows. I stepped into the massive room, the closing door echoing softly in the empty room. I silently walked along the grey spotted floor taking in the room's spaciousness. I paused hearing a growl sound in the silent room, my face flushing slightly. I patted my stomach as it emitted another low rumble. I really was hungry. Before my stomach could make any more embarrassing noises, I hurried towards what I assumed were the kitchen doors.

Opening them up slightly, I peered into the cold sterile room. The kitchen was massive, gleaming with dangerous metal objects and worn out benches.

"Hello?"

My quiet call echoed easily through the silent kitchen. I paused for a moment before sighing and gracefully slipping through the crack in the doors. Trying to be silent, I tip toed into the kitchen, finally managing to get a clear view of the over sanitized room. It was completely empty. I couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or not. Shrugging, I took a few steps forward to gaze at their tools. The once proud knives looked battered and blunt from overuse. I frowned at the sad implements. They could at least sharpen them once in a while. The quality of the equipment is just as important as the quality of the food.

I picked up one of the chef's knives and ran an expert thumb along the blade, wincing at it's dullness.

"And what are you doing out of class?"

I just about screamed and swung around, knife in hand, pointing it towards a very unimpressed, dark skinned adult. He wore long dark track pants and a white singlet top that showed off his intricate tribal tattoos. He had dark brown hair was braided to his head, running vertically down his head and stopping at the bottom of his neck.

He glared down at me with obvious authority. I gulped.

"Students are restricted from the kitchen and are especially restricted from sharp objects" he spoke sternly. "That's three rules broken at once, isn't it?"

I looked down, suddenly realizing I was pointing a knife at him.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I-I well I was just hungry and, oh I'm a cook you see I was just looking at the knives because they were blunt, you see and I was just looking and oh I'm new and all, my names Maka, I really don't know my way around, Nygus said I could take the day off to recover and all and oh I'm sor-"

"Nygus? Oh you must be the new kid. Maka Albarn hey? The one that feinted yesterday" I paused my rush of unconnected words and blushed, nodding at the description.

"Yeah…. That one" the adults face softened, a slight grin appearing on his face.

"sorry about that Maka. Thought you might be a bludging student who has a certain liking towards sharp objects. I'm Sid, the PE teacher, along with Nygus of course" he held out a hand and I felt my lungs heave an unconscious sigh of relief. Placing the knife back in its home, I reached out and shook his hand, smiling. As I retracted my hand a thought crossed my mind.

"Wait I thought Nygus was the school nurse". Sid nodded his head at my comment.

"Yeah she is, but only an assistant, in true fact she the girls PE teacher. Our Nurse is currently away on an urgent trip. She should be back soon, so in the meantime Nygus is in charge" I nodded thoughtfully before my face turned blazing red as my stomach growled. I glanced at Sid embaressed. Sid chuckled slightly.

"I remember saying you were hungry" he said almost thoughfully. I nodded sheepishly. He motioned with his hand to follow him as he headed further into the kitchen.

"We'll see what we can get you"

-o-o-o-

I waved at Sid before leaving the cafeteria, stomach finally satisfied and silent. I walked down the empty hallway, humming in attempt to fill the silence. This place couldn't be so bad. The teachers were nice at least…. Oh well one teacher. Let's not forget my two absolutely crazy roommates. I also remember them telling me about a few of the less sane teachers.

. . . . who was I kidding. I go to a school for the insane and unstable. How was that normal or 'not bad' at all. I sighed, my humming stopped long ago during my thoughts.

Why was I here? Oh that's right, ' a favor to a friend' as my so called papa put it.

_-o-o-o-_

"_Look Maka, I know you don't want to move school but I'd feel a lot safer if you were at a boarding school with Daddy always away at work" I rolled my eyes at him referring himself as my 'daddy'. "The principal there is a really old and close friend Maka. I asked him if he could do me this favour and look out for you. Please understand Maka, and besides isn't the thought of a boarding school fun!" I leant against the door of the car, my body facing the window, eyes gazing out past the tinted windows into the dull world._

"_Oh, sure 'papa' just one small detail, it's a school for INSANE KIDS! Are you trying to tell me I'm unstable? Mad? Loose in the head? Because last time I checked, I was NORMAL!" Spirit winced at my words. _

"_Look Maka, I'm sending you to that boarding school, end of story". I froze my body and whipped my eyes around to glare at him. I could see him fidget uncomfortably under my gaze._

"_Don't start acting like my father now, simply because Mama's gone" I growled at him. "I handled myself alone when she left before and I can handle myself now!" Spirit shifted in his seat to face me even more._

"_I know darling, but work is becoming very demanding and you only sixte-"_

"_AND I WAS SEVEN WHEN MAMA LEFT! Yet that didn't stop you from going out to your disgusting clubs and leaving me by myself for hours on end!" I whipped my head back around to face the glassy, cold window, away from unforgivable papa. He sighed behind me and shifted in his seat, also gazing out the empty window._

_-o-o-o-_

I growled at the memory. Stupid Papa! He might as well go live in that stupid Cabaret Bar. Heck that was probably the reason why he sent me here! The moment I'm old enough I'm disown-

My thoughts were cut of as I felt my body crash with something quite solid. I quickly took a few steps back, catching myself from falling before shaking my disorientated head to look at the object before me.

"Oh, sorry! I was lost in thought you see and, I'm sorry, hope I didn't hurt you" I paused, blinking at the empty space before me. I quickly turned my head to watching the end of the school uniform disappear behind the corner. A growl erupted from my thought.

"Tch. How rude. Stupid boy could've at least sorry, or said something at least" I fumed out loud. "I didn't even see who the stupid person was. It could've been a girl! Or a murderer! I stopped walking. Wait, I remember Liz telling me there were a few kids who had murdered in this school I shivered slightly before continuing my walking. As scary a thought that might be, no murderer was any match for her. She'd kick them right in the balls if they tried threatening her with a knife . . .

Liz not included, since she didn't have any.

_-o-o-o-_

_Don't you remember me_

-o-o-o-

**Wooo! Long chapter. **

**This is kinda ironic. The one time I've found 'time' and motivation to write and it's during my exams.**

**Yeah I'm not kidding. Done English and Maths so only chemistry, biology, hospitality and Extension English to go!**

**I am so pumped (insert sarcastic tone here)**

**Anyway hope you enjoy. And reviews are always welcome! Actually they're very welcome. **

**Xx A.S**

**Oh and I finished watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood today. It's finally over! -bawls eyes out- Although I must say Ed gets award for funniest confession ever.**

**Haha, okay I'll go now… and actually study.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own nothing**

-o-o-o-

'_Shall __we __start?'_

_-o-o-o-_

The next two days passed with little incidents. When everyone had left for classes, I would spend my time wandering the empty halls of Shibusen, free from any schools rules or judging eyes. By the end of my 3 day break I could confidently weave herself through the corridor of mazes of the first and second floors (I obviously didn't explore the underground level, being the boys dorms and all).

I was also gradually becoming used to my roommates ... random and eccentric behaviour. Patty seemed to have a knack of comparing breast sizes, a subject I preferred to stay away from due to my pathetic excuse of curves and breasts. Standing next to the gorgeous sisters and Tsubaki only made me even more aware of this fact.

Liz on the other hand liked trying to persuade me into using makeup and using me as her personal barbie doll to dress me up in the most horrifying outfits, in my opinion, and I didn't even want to know how she managed to sneak so many clothes into the school. Mix in Liz's favourite subject of romance, innocent or not, and I had never felt so uncomfortable in her life. It seemed Liz had no self-decency when it came to discussing sex and other related topics.

Tsubaki on the other hand was an angel. The ever quiet, submissive Tsubaki was always there to help and lend a caring hand. I couldn't even begin to fathom how someone as gentle and caring as Tsubaki managed to end up in a school for unstable teenagers. Despite this nagging question, I found myself drawn to the beautiful female and we soon became close friends in the 3 days.

Eventually Thursday came and in record time, I managed to get myself showered, changed and completely ready for classes. As I stood in front of the dirty mirror, brushing my dirty hair I eagerly thought about the rest of the day. As I brushed one side of my hair into signature pigtails, I realised that I had not only missed 3 days of school work but also had no idea where everyone was at in their studies. I cringed at the thought of being so far behind in school studies. I was always proud about dedication and results in school. I was always at the top of every class and usually 20 chapters and 5 assignments ahead of the class.

I sighed and finally finished my pigtails. I smiled as I stared at my reflection, taking in my handiwork. Just like Mum's.

A banging on the door broke me away from my thoughts and I quickly rushed over to grab the door and let in a mess of blonde hair and droopy pajamas. Liz glanced at me and widened her eyes.

'Holy shit, Maka! We have like half an hour till breakfast starts, and even longer till classes" My cheeks tinged slightly and I answered her with a shrug.

"I'm excited ok? Besides, there's nothing wrong with being early"

Liz practically gawked and me. She eventually shook her head and shrugged back.

"Well, whatever suits the crazy early bird" I smiled at her words before slipping out of the room to let her enter.

As she ambled inside I headed over to her bed and sat down, unsure of what to do now. Usually I'd spend the next few minutes reviewing the work from yesterday, checking my packed bag and eventually ending up by taking notes, or reading a book. However with no schoolwork to revise, book to read or bag to back, I was stumped. However Tsubaki entered the dorm, breathing heavily from her routine morning run. She glanced at Patty's still sleeping form and then at me. When our eyes met she smiled.

"You're ready?" I nodded smiling back.

"Yeah I'm an early riser. Will probably head over to breakfast soon" Tsubaki beamed at my words.

"Just let me shower and change and I'll be right with you" she spoke excitedly before grabbing her towel and knocking the bathroom dorm. I smiled at Tsubaki's eagerness. She had found out Tsuabki tended to be an early riser to, but seeing at the Thompson sister weren't she had to spend ages waiting for them. As Tsubaki managed to swap places with Liz, who had decided it was too early to be up and headed back to her bed, I gazed out the far window, seeing the almost fully visible sun, painting red and orange into the lightening sky, making the dried zombie tree's draw out long shadow's, the arm branches, reaching up almost in attempt to grasp the suns light. I always loved watching the sun rise; each one was different and just as beautiful as the last. once Tsubaki finally changed and showered, we both grabbed our shoulder bags, filled with a few notebooks and stationary items, and bid the two sleepy girls a farewell, promising to meet up with them later. After receiving mumbled in reply Tsubaki and I exited our dorm and headed towards the breakfast hall.

"It's always much nicer earlier in the mornings. There's usually no one there making it so quiet and peaceful" Tsubaki spoke as we walked down the linoleum floor "And it means we get first pick of breakfast too" Tsubaki grinned at me. I smiled; this is why I liked being early.

We finally entered to breakfast hall, and as Tsubaki stated, only a few bodies littered the vast room. I glanced around looking at the few bodies, most of them already munching on breakfast, reading a book or quietly talking to their companion.

Tsubaki moved forward, leading Maka to a table, occupied by a single, most interesting looking boy I'd ever seen. As we neared I took in the strange boy's appearance. He wore a black suit, decorated in white edging along with three small white stripes on either side of his formal jacket. His pale skin contrasted immensely with his outfit and upon his head was neatly cut, jet black hair. What most intrigued her was a set of three white lines running horizontally through the left side of his hair, starting at the back of his head and stopping at the front of fringe.

The boy glanced up as Tsubaki called his name and I was met with intense golden eyes. I almost gasped at the serious nature in his eyes. He gave a small smile at the sight of Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, you're early. Where are Liz and Patti?" he asked glancing around Tsubaki.

"In bed" Tsubaki replied, stopping in front of him "Maka was up early so we decided to head over together.

At the mention of my name, the dark haired boy turned his gaze towards me.

"So you must be Maka" he asked, standing up and formally inclining his hand towards me. I took it in my own, giving it a small shake and I smiled back, nodding slightly.

"It's nice to meet yo-" I cut off with a gasp as the teenager's eyes suddenly widened and he launched himself at her, grabbing my shoulders staring at her intently.

"It's …. Perfect!" He murmured, gazing sweeping over my face. I leaned my head back slightly and tensed under his arms.

What was going on? I glanced unsurely at Tsubaki. She looked slightly worried, not at all catching my distressed signal.

I turned my eyes back to Kid and coughed.

"Umm, is something … wrong?" I asked, nervously. The young adult shook his head.

"No, everything is perfect. It's totally divine and beautiful!" I blushed slightly at his comment.

"Oh-kay. A little more information please"

"You're hair! It perfectly symmetrical" I stilled at his words. Wait, what?

"Symmetrical?" I asked. He nodded his head eagerly gazing at my hair in absolute adoration. "You're pigtails, you're fringe, it's all absolutely symmetrical! Oh what wonders, to have met you Maka!" I wasn't sure whether to laugh, run or punch him. The latter seemed tempting. Tsubaki, finally coming to her senses, grabbed my worshipper and gently pulled him away, apologising slightly to me.

"Umm, Kid, I think you're scaring Maka a bit. It's her first day after all" The black haired teenager shook his head as if removing current thoughts and smiled at me, all admiration and obsession disappearing from his eyes.

"I do apologise about that. My name it Death the Kid. You however can just call me Kid" He said, formally, tucking his hands into his trouser pockets. I smiled slightly.

"Well, I recommend getting breakfast before the morning rush starts" he advised as he sat back down into his chair. Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

"Come on, Maka" leading me over to the long buffet table and Bay Maries on the far side of the hall and picked up a tray for hme.

"Pick whatever you want" I gazed at all the food. In truth it actually looked pretty good for boarding school food. Taking the tray from Tsubaki's hands I headed along the tables gazing at all the different foods before settling my eyes on some massive waffles. Grabbing two, I placed them on a plate on my tray, topping the waffles with fruit, syrup and a sprinkle sugar. At the end of the table, I grabbed a bottle of milk, waiting for Tsubaki to join me. When Tsubaki joined with what looked like scrambled eggs and two hashbrowns.

She glanced at my tray and nodded in approval.

"All the nice foods tend to disappear fast leaving late sleepers with cereals and toast" she said, I nodded, smiling at the knowledge of having managed to get to the nice food first. Grabbing cutlery and napkins we headed back over to Kid and placed our trays down, mine in-between Tsuabki's and Kid's. I sat down, grabbing my bottle of milk and opening it, taking a delicious sip. As I placed the glass down I realised Kid was staring at my plate, a single eye twitching.

I paused, before speaking up.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. His eyes never left my waffles as he spoke.

"There most certainly is" he said sternly. I quirked an eyebrow in confusion and waited until Kid's sudden outburst sent me almost out of my chair.

"It's not symmetrical! How can you even look at it? How can you even think of digesting something so asymmetrical?" Before I could even register it, Kid had grabbed my plate of food, dragged it towards him and set about aligning the fruit and waffles. I just stared. What was with this guy? First the hair, now her food?

Suddenly, a hand appeared beside Kid, whacking him with no mercy whatsoever. I glanced at the owners hand to see Liz and Patty, standing side by side, dressed and showered.

"Kid! How many times have we told you NOT to play with other people's food?" Liz scolded Kid almost like a mother scolding a little Kid. Kid mumbled something incoherent, rubbing his head and whimpering.

Liz nodded in satisfaction.

"That's what I thought" As she turned she was stopped by a distressed call from Kid.

"You can't just leave! You've got to hit me on the other side! Otherwise I won't have symmetrical bruises on my head!" He begged. Liz looked at him, completely unsympathetic. Instead she hit him over the top of his head and left for the food buffet, followed by her cackling sister.

I watched the entire exchange in wonder, worry and amusement. Something told me this was recurring situation that happened often. Taking back my breakfast from an apologising Kid, I finally managed to dig into my breakfast.

-o-o-o-

'_This __is __just __the __beginning'_

-o-o-o-

**Sorry for such long waits. ****Started year 12 , Yaaaay(note sarcasm)**

**First off, someone asked me where , I quote 'we are our belovedMaka-chops ?'**

**I admit this made me giggle. Don't you worry tho, they'll be there! Maka just has to obtain and**

**extremely thick novel first =P**

**ANway, thanks everyone for the reviews! It's what gives me the energy to write this story.**

**That I love writing it :)**

**Xx**

**A.S**


End file.
